


For The Sun Itself Has Never Looked Upon Its Equal

by lammermoorian



Series: wincest drabs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/pseuds/lammermoorian
Summary: A letter to California from nowhere, 2003.





	

To my fellow traveler,

I have so gazed upon the wonders of this great land that they can no longer dazzle my sight as once they did, for the mountains are mere mounds to my eyes, and the chasms and the crevasses of earth no more than cracks - the hallways of my heart are so much more hollow without you here by my side.

I eat and there is no strength of arm; I drink and there is no relief; the sun glories down upon me and there is no warmth. Yet do I dare ask for the return of my eyes, of my breath? I should not; yea I shall not, not even were I strong enough, steadfast enough to give to you every wonder of this universe, every temple and garden and monument which haunts the souls of men from ages past to ages yet to come.

Yet I know that even those sights would be paltry offerings to glory, for what statue could compare to the strength of your will? What light could reach that of your soul, shine greater than your eyes? And, oh, when I die, I shall wish for no other mausoleum than that of your body, entwined with mine in that eternal quiet.

I pray, fellow traveler, that your safe harbor may shield you from the siren’s song of the road open. Yet, in the small hours when you look to the stars, I beg you think of me - as you love me, may you seek me in galaxies, my love, in constellations of highways, and may you remember me fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> thought about making a separate series for my poetry, but i'm trying to keep all my stuff in one place
> 
> a cookie to whoever can name all seven wonders of the ancient world without googling them first


End file.
